England x Reader LEMON
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: Arthur has been in a relationship for quite sometime now, and could never be more happy in life. But when his lover brings up taking it to the next level, things seem to progress even further. How will the sweet and caring punk-rock gentleman preform during such intimacy?


England x Reader [LEMON]

Arthur was the kind to play his emotions along as he strummed a tune on his guitar. I was amazed by how he could express our love with things that just pop into his head. I would sit with him while he wrote his music and asked me for an opinion from time to time. He appreciated my thoughts just as he appreciated me...

We had been dating for almost two years at the time. He was slow and steady with me. He took his time with our first kiss and spending time in each other's homes. Eventually, we moved in with each other. We often discussed how far things were going to go. It made me realize what he was asking about. I confronted him about it and he told me he'd wait until I was absolutely sure that I was ready to go completely forward.

The time came when I was starting to become eager to understand the feeling. I expressed my feelings about it to Arthur and we started making plans for the perfect time to take this action, since it would be our first time. I would normally question him how he thought it would be like.

"I'm not quite sure, love," he replied.

"Arthur-" I began. "I wanted to ask you something kinda silly.."

"What, love?"

I could not bring myself to ask. It was a question I would later regret asking him. But, I was just to curious. I hesitated until worlds finally flew out of my mouth on their own.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself? ~" wait... What the fuck did I just say?!

He froze stiff for a moment. "Well... To be honest... Um.. I h-have.." His voice was uneasy and cracked at mid-sentence.

"What's it feel like?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but..." he paused for his mind to begin rummaging through thoughts. "You know the feeling you get in the muscles of your stomach when you take a hot shower?"

"Yeah?"

"It's like that. The warmth makes your muscles twitch and tighten, then calm themselves. The water makes you tense up with the pleasure of escaping the cold and entering the pleasurable warmth of the hot water."

The sound of it made me feel tingly inside. Now I wanted to take a shower.

A few days passed and Arthur and I were busy with some work. I would watch him play his guitar and focus on his graceful fingers guide his guitars pick along the strings. It was amazing how good he was. He turned his head to me and began to play a familiar tune. He began to sing as the song was analyzed through my head. It was the first love song he wrote for us; my favorite song. The notes fluttered through the room until he was done playing. He lied his guitar down and approached me. His face began to lean into my personal bubble which I never fought against. His lips planted a sweet, gentle kiss onto mine. There was no restraint for me to move in on him and kiss him a back. His luscious green eyes gazed into mine. I felt the deepness of his desire for my presence. He leaned in to kiss me again, but this time it was with all of his love. His passionate kiss brought new to my feet to lean myself into the kiss. Our lips welded together until he broke our confection to speak.

"Is it your time?"

My shock stiffened me. The feeling I had was strong; too strong for me to say no. It was my time. I was absolutely sure that I was ready for him.

"Arthur... I love you-" I was cut off by the presence of his lips to mine.

"You're the only thing in my life that could make me happy about this." His words were said with the same pureness as his songs.

"I'm ready for you..."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes."

His brilliant emerald eyes met mine as he slowly leaned in to kiss me. His warm lips were gently greeting mine with his passion. I leaned myself closer to accept his kiss. A light, moist greeting approached my mouth and I opened the doorway to my mouth, allowing him to come in. our lips parted, but the confection of our tongues remained as they played just outside the entrances of our mouths. The fight for dominance ended and began to slide his pink muscle inside my mouth and sealing my oral entrance with his. His tongue explored my abyss as I ran my fingers through his thick, blonde hair. His hands pulled my body in closer to his until our abdomens were touching. His body was warm. I lifted one arm to wrap it around his neck when he let one of his loose to grab ahold of mine and lave his fingers with mine. He pulled back from our kiss and gazed into my eyes, trying to read my feelings about the moment.

His arms pulled me up and he carried me like I was his bride and he was taking me to our bedroom. My heart began to feel uneasy as he made his way to our bedroom. His strong arms gently layed me down.

"Arthur..." I whispered.

"I love you more and more each breath I take." His voice was filled with lust and his eyes were glistening with the same emotion he had when we first kissed.

His face lowered to my lips to kiss me once more before gliding his mouth over to my neck. I shivered from the feel of his breath gingerly hitting my jaw line. I felt his smooth, wet tongue touch my skin as he licked me.

"Arthur~" I moaned his name. I wanted him to do more than lick me. I have never felt something like that before and I actually enjoyed it so much. My fingers ran through his hair as my fist clenched and pushed his face deeper into my neck.

"My, you must like this new feeling, love." Of course I do, you idiot.

"Is it all you're gonna do? Lick my neck and make out with me?"

His hands moved to my waist and began to move my shirt up over my chest. He was not going to take it completely off yet. Why?

"Last chance before you can't turn back." I was more than willing to go forward.

"I need you, Arthur…"

I felt his hands press against my chest which made me moan with pleasure. As for my hands, they made their way to the end of his shirt and they began to lift it over his head all on their own. He hovered over me to remove his shirt completely, exposing his sleek chest. My heads met his chest and I could feel his heart beat faster when the warmth of my fingers melted the cold air from his chest. His eyes snapped shut as he groaned through his teeth and lied his hands against my chest once more.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered when his breath hit my skin. I could no longer take his teasing. I was growing impatient.

I bent my right leg until my knee greeted the slowly growing bulge between his legs. He let out his pleasure through his voice. I could hear his desire for more. It made me blush. I started to massage his crotch with my knee, making his noises become a little louder. His bulge grew bigger and harder.

"P-please...don't tease m-me like that~ A-ah!" His voice was filled with lust.

My hands began to work at his pants. I tried to be quick with his bet while unbuckling it. His hands listed away from my chest and undid the rest of my work. His bulge popped out of his pants and tried to push it's way through his boxers. I began to feel nervous as a chill rushed up my spine and my face turned red. Arthur's hands cupped my cheek.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be careful."

His worlds calmed me down, but not enough to erase the fear of the pain that was coming. I lost my chance to give up. I knew I had to be strong.

His lips rested on my forehead and I felt more relaxed. There was no way that my Arthur would ever want to cause me harm. The thought made me feel more calm and ready.

"I'm strong," I said.

"I know you are." He giggled at my remark. "If you feel pain, I'll stop for you, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you."

He worked at my pants and gently slid them off only to reveal my undergarment. I blushed a fierce red and clenched my eyes shut. His fingers rubbed my section. I tried my best to hold in my moans. It was no good. I gave in to him and myself and let out my steady moans of pleasure. His finger moved the fabric aside and pushed its way inside my entrance. I could not help but scream out his name. It felt so good and I did not want him to stop. I felt another finger try to push itself inside, but there was not enough room. My moans turned into cries of pain as he Arthur pushed harder.

"You're a little too tight, love."

His words made me realize that when he was finally going to be ready to enter me with object, it would hurt beyond belief.

"Arthur, please. I'm scared."

"It's okay, love. I'll try not to hurt you too much."

He managed to insert his second finger inside me, making me scream. I covered my mouth trying to keep myself quiet. His fingers began to move slowly in and then out, repeating over and over again. I felt something deep in my stomach twisting up in knots, making me beg for a release. My head flung back and my moans became louder with the pure wonders of ecstasy.

"Arthur." The walls around his fingers began to close in. I coils no longer hold it in and I relieved myself onto his hand.

"Are you okay?" He was concerned about me when I relieved myself.

"I'm... I'm fine... Can we keep going?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please! I need you!"

He completely removed the fabric wall blocking his way and positioned himself. There was no turning back anymore. I prepared myself for the pain as he pushed himself inside me.

I let out my screams and tears began to form from my eyes. It felt like I was being torn open from the inside. I scream for dear life until he Arthur stopped.

"Shhh... I-it's okay, l-love." He stroked my cheek, trying to calm me down. He whispered lyrics in my ear to get me to stop crying. The pain was excruciatingly slow to fade away. Every now and then Arthur would push himself in a little bit more and let me adjust until he was completely in. He sang to me while I waited for the pain to fade away.

Not soon enough, the pain vanished. I signaled Arthur to move. He was gentle with me each time he moved his length in me. His slow, steady thrust made me irritated and impatient for more.

"Nnn.. A-arthur, faster!" He did so. I wrapped myself around his body to pull him in closer to hit a certain spot. It worked. He began to hit my spot over and over again making us both moan and scream. I could feel my limits approaching.

Arthur pulled me up in a sitting position and continued to thrust himself in me. It was slightly better access to my special spot and it made me approach my limit faster. I threw my arms around his neck and scratched at his back, making him call out my name.

"I-I'm...a-almost...there!" he gasped between his words.

"I think...I am, too!"

I could not take it anymore. I reached my point and felt my walls closing in around him. I screamed as loud as I could.

"ARTHUR!"

He finished soon after me, screaming out my name as he released his warm fluid inside me. I collapsed on the bed and he lied on top of me. We were both panting and sweat began to roll down my face.

He lifted his head to kiss me lightly. I pulled myself under the covers with whatever strength I had left in me. Arthur soon followed and snuggled me the rest of the day.

"I love you," he sang to me.

"I love you too..."


End file.
